A Life Beyond Living
by DaLuded Goddess
Summary: Chap. 13 FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!) Rogue's past is becoming clearer as she embarks on a journey to save a long lost comrade but dangers lurk under every rock. Rogue/Remy r/r plz
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I own the plot not the characters in the plot get it got it good!!! O right don't sue becuz I have jack-diddle-squad to give u except mah very much treasured 2-Pac poster (signed by the master himself) and if u take that from me I will track you down and peel the skin off your body and staple it back on backwards!!!!!!

**READ THIS: THIS IS PUT WHERE ROGUE CAN CONTROL HER POWER EXCEPT WHEN SHE IS REALLY MAD SHE HAS THE ALL CAROL ****DANVERS**** POWERS AND SHE AND KURT ARE TWINS AND ****LOGAN**** IS THEIR DAD. **

Oh BTW Cajun accent not mah strong point and I couldn't spell if mah life depended on it so deal kk .

Alright now that we got that straighten out ON WITH THE STORY!!!

**A LIFE BEYOND LIVING**

By Rogue Goddess

**~Mind speak~**

/thoughts\

_POV Change_

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

          Red eyes penetrated the darkness in the room. The shadowy figure moved swiftly over to the bed, carefully avoiding the moonlight's glow that delicately rested on the lone figure in the bed. 

          He did this often especially when he felt quite restless, tonight being one of those nights. He looked at her face her pale skin aglow by the moonlight. Her auburn hair dark in the lightless room, but her shocking white bangs seemed to glow in the pale light. Her long lashes resting peacefully settling on her smooth skin indicating a peaceful slumber, or so he thought he say the movement under her lids. How he loved watching her sleep. He hadn't told her he did this for the reason he didn't want to startle her. 

          She started to move, he tensed up thinking she was about to wake when he realized it was a dream maybe a nightmare. He got worried seeing her flop about like a fish out of water. He closed his eyes and opened up to her emotions desperately wanting to know that she wasn't scared. 

*     *     *     *     *     *_Inside the dream*     *     *     *     *   *_

          He suddenly materialized on a dark street he'd never seen in his life. He saw movement in the corner of his eye causing him to turn in that direction, then he saw her………… his Rogue walking or more like speed walking. 

          Then he realized that he was in Rogue's dream.

"Mon Dieu how'd Remy get here" He said while trying to find a way out. "might as well take a look around now where did ma chere get ta" 

          Like on cue Rogue came out walking backward shouting something. Remy decided that a closer look was what he needed so he started towards Rogue.

          "Jus' leave mah alone" Rogue shouted while turning around and starting to run towards where Remy stood.

          Remy stood there waiting for Rogue and opened his mouth to say something when Rogue went right through him. He looked down at his body and toched his chest to find out that he felt solid. He did a complete 180 and started after Rogue once more.

          When he found her he approached her breathless and stopped a minute when he realized that she had stopped abruptly while he was still running he tried to stop but couldn't and ended up going right through her and tripped and fell on his butt on the ground.

          "Chere ya gotta warn Remy when ya gonna stop lahk dat" he sat standing up and looking at Rogue. She had a face full of fear he had never seen her look like that and decided that he didn't like it. He turned around to find out what had scared the love of his life. 

          He stood there pearing into the darkness when he saw it he saw himself standing there and was wondering why she was afraid of him when he or rather the other him started to walk towards them.

          "Why are ya doin' this Gambit" came Rogue's voice behind him.

          "Chere doncha ya know ah hav' ta do dis it will save us it will save dem but most of all it will save you"  Gambit said while coming up to Rogue and stroking her cheek lovingly totally oblivious to Remy's presence.(AN: Gambit is the dream Remy and Remy is the real Remy ok) 

          "Ah don' care 'bout me if ya go it'll kill ya. Ya promised not ta leave Gambit 'M lost without ya" Rogue cried to Gambit looking in his eyes.

          "Chere ya know dis is not right ya need ta tell me Ah promise not ta leave Je t'amie ma chere an ah mean it always an foreva"

          "But everyone keeps saying that 'M just a toy ta ya"

          "You are chere"

          "What!!!"

          "Your just a toy chere a toy ah lahke ta play wit"

          "Gambit but…….ya tol' me ya love mah"

          "Gambit love all women ya just anoda one of dem Rogue you didn' actually tink dat I would stay wit you non I ther are other fish in da sea mon amis"

          Rogue just stood there shocked by that knowledge and just turned and ran.

          "Chere wait" Gambit called after her.   

          "Jus' leave mah alone" Rogue shouted back to him.

          Remy watched the whole thing he couldn't shout and he couldn't move once the their conversation had started. Remy so much wanted to shout bak at that Gambit and tell Rogue that none of that was true! But he was stuck in place when. Then he started to fade away.

::dodging flying gummy bear and lettuce:: OK OK OK this is my first fic so don't go all postal k. I know I need some work so just bear with me kk 

what happens when Rogue wakes up and what was up with that dream?Why is Remy fading away? How did he get into Rogue's dream in the first place? AND WHAT HAS THIS GOT TA DO WITH THE STORY????????

Find out all this and more in………………………..

**CHAPTER ****2: The Awakening**


	2. The Awakening

Disclaimer: I own the plot not the characters in the plot get it got it good!!! O right don't sue becuz I have jack-diddle-squad to give u except mah very much treasured 2-Pac poster (signed by the master himself) and if u take that from me I will track you down and peel the skin off your body and staple it back on backwards!!!!!!

OK Thanks 4 all the wicked tight reviews I feel so special.

OK sorri ta keep ya waiting but what kinda writer would I be if I told ya everything in one chapter!!!!

 ON WITH THE STORY!!! ON WITH THE STORY!!! ON WITH THE STORY!!! ON WITH THE STORY!!! Alright alright don't get your knickers in a bundle!!

**A LIFE BEYOND LIVING**

By Rogue Goddess

**~Mind speak~**

/_thoughts\_

_POV Change_

**Chapter 2: The Awakening**

          Sweat dropped from the still motionless body to the untrained eye the body seemed to be asleep but to a telepath they would know that that person was in deep concentration. The body started to twitch an eerie movement that could either mean extreme pain or the beginning of death. The body continued to twich to move as if in a struggle with The Grim Reaper himself. Then as just as suddenly as the abrubt movement began it stopped. Looking closely there was no emotion on the face, no movement, not even shallow breaths. (AN: I'm feeling very evil hahahahahahah)

_*     *     *    *     * Rogue's POV*     *     *     *_

          "AHHHHH" Rogue woke up tangled in her bed spread. She was breathing hard and looked scared to death. Her auburn locks matted to her head and sweat pouring down her face. 

          "What's goin' on with mah! Gawd I had that dream again why can't I just stop thawt stupid dream it just meaning less…………… right???" Rogue stared at her hands /_Great__ your speaking ta yourself what next asking yourself what's a matter with your love life. C-mon gurl ya know Remy loves ya he told ya so many times and ya saw it in your eyes so why are you blowing this out of proportion? **Maybe becuz ya know Remy can lie without even Daddy noticing or the Prof. but he wouldn't lie ta mah I love him**** Yes but the question is does he love you???\ Stupid Stupid mind why can't I have one of those brains who feels content with just lieing ta mah but noooo I had ta have the brain with a conscious Gawd I was a brotherhood girl why in name of that is good and holy do I have ta stress about this now when I can control everything and everything was going mah way!!!!!!! /******__It's****__ Karma Rogue whatever goes around comes around why don't you confess your sins now to daddy-dearest!!! __Sthuttup__ shuttup\ _

          "SHUTTUP!!!!!" Rogue yelled shaking her head and bringing it down to her knees

*     *     *     *     *     *Normal POV ::*chanting* BOO:: ::Popcorn being thrown at my head:: fine fine fine Normal POV *mah Gawd no need ta get all snippy kk* REMY'S POV *R U PPLZ HAPPY NOW*     *     *     *     *     *

          His body laid there on the floor as close to death as humanly possible. (AN: ok u ppl didn't actually think I'd kill off Remy did ya I mean c-mon why would I kill off mah leading man then mah leading lady would have no man then she would kill herself and then her dad would kill himself and it would all lead to blood and guts and horrible beyond speakable death then I would have to change the rating and that's just not right) 

          ""SHUTTUP!!!!!" it was faint nosie in the back of his head………wait that wasn't just ane voice that was Rogue what's happning to her?????

          He suddenly was shocked back to life. He opened his eyelids they felt like ten pound weights but he didn't care that was Rogue he heard and there is soft cring in the backround.

          "Chere?" I said unable to tell if I was audible or not.

          "Remy?" She said her voice horse but unsure.

*     *Normal POV ::looking questionably at the mob behind me::*   *

          "Remy?" Rogue said "what are ya doing in mah room?" but before he could answer Rogue's door came fliyng off the hinges, startling the two teens who were now huddled on Rogue's bed in complete and utter fright. The lone figure was siluweeted by the light coming from the hall shawdowing their face from the scared teens. When suddenly the figure started it's approach towards them slowly getting closer, and closer, and closer……..

da da da dom

hehehehe gotta love these cliffhangers huh ::mob starts attacking:: ok ok I will stop doing cliffhangers that was my last one (*coughfornowcough*) ok

I'm trying to put each chapter out everyday (that is without antocapatting NE block's) ::getting down on both knees "plz oh mighty writing gods let mah stories flow like a river and mah oncomeing blocks be erosied into gravel" bows head and gives a moment of silence……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..:: ok

Why did Remy almost die? Why is Rogues talking about or rather not talking about? What are these past sins of Rogue? Who is that figure in the darkness? Why didn't kitty wake up? (I betcha wondering 'bout that one now aren't ya) When will this horrible night filled with questionable events that couldn't have possible happened end? WHY IS ROGUE GODDESS BEING SO MEAN AND KEEPING ME WAITING LIKE THIS???????

Blue spirit thingie floating in midair: AHHHH your questions shall answered grosshopper…………………but are u ready for them????????

**Our story continues with**

**Chapter 3: Blossoming Evolution   **


	3. Blossoming Evolution

Disclaimer: I own the plot not the characters in the plot get it got it good!!! O right don't sue becuz I have jack-diddle-squad to give u except mah very much treasured 2-Pac poster (signed by the master himself) and if u take that from me I will track you down and peel the skin off your body and staple it back on backwards!!!!!!

Question does NEbody get so tired of writing these disclaimers I mean if we weren't allowed to NE of this don'tcha think the "higher ups" would stop us!!

**Thanks for all the kick-ass reviews!! You guys are the best ok ok I know that you guys want me to shuttup and get on with the story but patience is a virtue ::flying tomato hits me in the head quickly followed by green slime:: *eyeing you evilly* ya know I could so totally stop writing all 2gether so…. ::silence cricket in backround:: ok ok now……….**

ON WITH THE BLOODY STORY!!!

** A LIFE BEYOND LIVING**

By Rogue Goddess

**~Mind speak~**

/_thoughts\_

_POV Change_

**Chapter 3: Blossoming Evolution**

*     *Normal POV ::looking questionably at the mob behind me::*   *

          "Remy?" Rogue said "what are ya doing in mah room?" but before he could answer Rogue's door came fliyng off the hinges, startling the two teens who were now huddled on Rogue's bed in complete and utter fright. The lone figure was siluweeted by the light coming from the hall shawdowing their face from the scared teens. When suddenly the figure started it's approach towards them slowly getting closer, and closer, and closer when the lights flickered on suddenly.

          "Like wow, when did the party like start" Kitty chimed in from the doorway before glancing at the big dark figure approaching Remy and Rogue who were huddled on Rogue's bed looking very scared.

          "WHY THE HELL IS GUMBO IN YOUR ROOM LET ALONE IN YOUR BED ALONE FOR THAT MATTER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GODDAMN NIGHT!!!!!" Logan roared after the light snapped him to his senses. He longed for Remy and held him by his shirt collar before Remy could register what happened. When he did his face dropped from scared to just plain frightened!! 

          Remy had faced his fair share of anger fathers but he had never faced a father who he was a mutant who could slice him in three perfectly diced pieces. Remy feared for his life for the first time he was scared and it showed all to well on his face.

          Logan stood there with the Cajun lifted in the air dangling by his shirt struggling to get out of Logan's death grip on his clothes. Logan could see the fright in the Cajun and the overwhelming sent the Cajun was giving off was undenialable it was a mixture of fear, shame, worriedness, but the sent that scared him the most was death. He was pondering how the Cajun got the smell of death on him when he looked alive and well and everyone else looked fine. Logan realized he was still holding on to the Cajun and so he dropped him and watched how he scrambled off the ground and around the bed to Rogue.

_*     *     *     *     *     *Remy's POV*     *     *     *     *     *_

            Remy settled himself behind Rogue he himself not one to hid behind o girl but she one of the three people who could handle Logan in that state and come out unscratched the other two being Kurt, although even he wouldn't dare go near him mad, and the Prof., he just had that certain air about him that could make u not want to kill him.

          "Never took you one to hid behind a girl gumbo" Logan said giving it away in his voice that he was cooling down but just enough to where yelling was wrong.

          "Remy would gladly hid behind his chere to get away from you" I said with not a trace of emotion in my voice. 

          "Daddy why'd ya come and bust down mah door and scare mah lahk tha'  ya know u coulda just knocked" Rogue finally came out of her daze.

          "humpf would have darlin' but I smelt Cajun in this room and heard ya scream didn't have time ta knock" Logan growled "and I still want to know why the Cajun is in my daughter's room at night" he stared straight at Remy with a look of pure hatred and malice that said I-don't-give-a rat's-ass-you-were-here-I'm-still-going-to-kill-you. Remy recognized that look it was the same look he got when he and Rogue first started dating, the same look when he held her after they fought, and when she first controlled her power and they kissed. 

          Gawd he remembered that kiss he remembered the way he had his arms wrapped around her waist, her arms were around his neck slightly figuring his hair. Her eyes were full of wonder when her bare fingers grazed the skin of his neck. The feeling was heavenly like he was drowning and flying and dreaming all at the same time. Then there eyes locked on to each other and he stared into her deep pools of blissful emerald and saw all her love for him in it he knew his eyes mirrored the same emotion. Then he leaned my head close to hers breathing in the air she breathe out and then our lips met it was like a burst of emotion blow-up it was like his first kiss with all the emotion all the pure unbridled love the actual thing lacked. He couldn't stand just her lips he wanted needed more. He stretched out his tongue and pried open hers then they started their tongues started a sort of tango. He savored her taste and knew with every fiber of his being that she was the one if it hadn't been for their age he would have gotten down on one knee and proposed.

          But he was getting sidetracked. Logan was still looking at him with his infamous death stare awaiting his answer and Rogue was do the same minus the death stare.

          "I heard Rogue wimpering in her sleep and I came to see if she was ok" Remy said lieing through his teeth.

          "uh uh gumbo my room is centrifugally placed so I hear any wimpering first in mah own children's room with my enhanced hearing so try again gumbo" Logan said with and oh-so-smug smirk on his face

*    *    *    *    *Normal POV*    *    *    *    *    *

          Remy felt cornered when his lie didn't work and he was all out of idea which was a complete and utter first for him. He was almost ready to scram when he looked over at Rogue and saw her eyes dart up towards the ceiling and mentally thanked the gods for sending her to him,

          "Remy was on da roof mon amis" said looking back and Logan who raised an eyebrow skeptically and darted his head between them.

          "Hey like that was you! You like totally woke me up from my sleep and made me all like thirsty. Now I like lost sleep and I have a History quiz in the morning like thanks a lot Remy" Kitty said form the door way before making her way to bed.

          "Oh Half-Pint didn't realize you were there. Anyways if all this is true then you better get back to your room gumbo" Logan growled taking a step towards him.

          "Wait daddy Remy will go but u sould get to sleep since you and Kurt have a early morning Danger Room session and we want you to be nice and fresh for Kurt don't want ya ta lose sleep on the count of lil' 'ole mah no do we" Rogue said giving her dad a cute little pout and puppy dog watery eyes for good measure.

          "Alright Alright cut the show stripes I'll go but Cajuns got Five minutes got it" Logan caved /he was a rock with all the kids but when his daughter threw him those big 'ole puppy dog eyes he couldn't yelp but say yes but she only used them on her birthday and Christmas not even the Prof could resist those big green orbs and she didn't even have to look at Remy to get him to cave in she did it plenty of times when they were on their cell phones he was way to whipped at least Logan wasn't like that but then she went around teaching Kitty how to shoot those eyes he knew he would have to learn to say no to those things!!\ Logan thought as he exited the room

          "Chere yas a life savor" Remy said with a sigh once Logan was out of the room. He knew what lengths Rogue went to because she used the puppy dog eyes which were a very powerful look it could get anybody to cave.

          "Yea well I sorta gotta soft spot fa ya swamp rat" Rogue said with a playful shrug. "so why were ya in mah room again"

          "I was enjoying da view" Remy said inching his way closer to Rogue.

          "Really! And how many pray tell times have ya enjoyed the view?"

          "Oh many times chere many times" he said closing the gap in between them as there lips met as there emotion came washing down each other he was in the middle of deepening the kiss when a pillow slammed into their joint faces.

          "Like get a room that not like occupied" Kitty pouted as she turned around to go back to sleep, pulling the covers around her.

          "ok ok petite Remy leavin'" Remy said as he got up from his sit on the bed next to Rogue. He gave Rogue a peck on the cheek.

          "Bonne nuit mon puits de sommeil d'amour" [Good night my love sleep well] and then he left throught the still broken door.

          Rogue settled back in her bed right after throwing the pillow right back at Kitty and hearing her squeal. Rogue's eye's began to drop as they got heavier and heavier until she was sound asleep with her Cajun swamp rat on the brain.

Ok it took a long time and a lot of will-power to stop from writing a cliff hanger and so aren't ya proud of me ::smiling:: ok so since there isn't NE cliff hanger there won't be an onslaught of questions that will have you tossing and turning at night.

And even bigger news is that school down here starts in 2 days so I might write more les often but I promise if I do write a cliff hanger the next chapter will be up-loaded the next day cuz I hat it when ppl make u wait like a month for the next chapter so that's all I have to say cuz I'm really sleepy. So night night! 

**Next time on A Life Beyond Living **

**Chapter 3: Morning Surprises**


	4. Morning Surprises

Disclaimer: I own the plot not the characters in the plot get it, got it, good!!! O right don't sue becuz I have jack-diddle-squad to give u except mah very much treasured 2-Pac poster (signed by the master himself) and if u take that from me I will track you down and peel the skin off your body and staple it back on backwards!!!!!!

**A LIFE BEYOND LIVING**

By Rogue Goddess

**~Mind speak~**

/_thoughts\_

_POV Change_

**Chapter 3: Morning Surprises**

            The next morning everyone went through their normal routine. Scott stood by the boys bathroom pounding on the door and screaming on how it wasn't fair that Kurt BAMFed his way into the bathroom that he would have to wait like everyone else in the mansion.

          Everyone was fine except for the fact that Rogue and Kitty had to change their clothes in Jean's room because the door was still broken off. Thanked god no one asked but Kitty told Rogue that they just think Remy was in their bedroom making out with Rogue and Logan found them. Which wa sorta the truth but no one asked so she and Kitty didn't tell.

          At the breakfast table it was surprisingly quiet. Since Remy, Kurt, Logan and the Prof. where missing form the table everyone was coming up with their own horror stories!

          _/Oh mah gosh daddy is talking to the Prof about what me and Remy. How could he wait he's got nothing ain't no way daddy's gonna have the Prof. cave into expelling Remy whatta 'm ah talking 'bout daddy wouldn't do that if he didn't lahk Remy he would deal with it himself he wouldn't tell the Professor. Daddy would just forbid me ta see Remy then I would just shoot him tha eyes and another crisis adverted right\__ Rogue thought as she smiled while eating her eggs and sausage._

          _/Like where could they like be. I mean I know Mr. Logan like totally hates Remy because he like is dating his like daughter but he wouldn't like really hurt him right. And whatta bout Kurt he has like nothing to do with it but he could be playing the like protective brother attitude and like totally BAMF Remy like over the ocean like he promised then Remy would be doomed and the Professor is probably like totally on Kurt's case about using his powers unwisely but Mr. Logan is probably like totally giving his son like his total props. Oh mah gosh poor Remy I hope he comes back like soon because Rogue hates like flying to schoo\__ Kitty pondered in her head mentally remembering to scold a certain furry Elf on why u shouldn't drop a person in the ocean._

          /_Man the Cajun messed up this time he totally probably crossed the line with Rogue and probably left in the Danger Room at Logan and Kurts disposal maybe someone should help him I mean as team leader I should stick up for him I mean he is a very valuable asset to the teamonce you get Rogue to coax him into listening that is. Maybe he wouldn't be that bad having him like to tired to argue and then I would avoid stating the chain which is talking to Kitty to talk to kurt to get his sister to coax her boyfriend in listening and following orders and that wastes the teams valuable time sometimes I think the only reason he is even on the team is because he can see Rogue fight in an outfit that leaves nothing to the imagination\ Scott thought to himself remembering scenarios when the Cajun didn't listen and it almost cost the team._

          Rogue stood up excusing herself from the table once she was done. She walked up to the prof.'s study to ask him if  he knew where Remy was when he saw Remy come out of his study and stopped did in her tracks  with the look of confusion written all over her face.

          "'Allo chere did ya know you always look cute when your confused" Remy said coming over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

          "Remy why were ya in Professor's study?" Rogue asked after blushing from his commit.

          "Talking 'bout tings chere" Remy said in between butterfly kisses all up her neck till he reached her full pink lips and gave her a long lingering kiss.

          Rogue knew he was avoiding the subject so she pushed it to the back of her head so she could fully enjoy the kisses Remy was giving her and she almost lost it when he kissed her on the lips. She felt the tidal wave of emotion she always got when kissing him. Rogue then relised exactly what was happening and pushed Remy away before she got lost in ecstasy and lost all the control she worked so hard to gain.

          "Ya stupid swamp rat why'd have to go and that you know if ya kiss me like that I might lose control and drain ya dry" Rogue spat out mentally kicking herself and yelling cures in all the languages she knew at him. (AN: she learned different languages when she aborsbed like when she absorbed Kurt and other ppl)

          "Sorry chere Remy always get caught up in your kisses" Remy apologized mentally cureing out the fates that she was able to kiss him but he couldn't put all his emotion into it he always felt her emotions and he basked in it, all the pure unbridled love coming form this beautifull southern belle was all for him just for him. He hated that he couldn't have her feel that to that he had to hold himself in check when they kissed and it took up a whole lot of will power. He told her that he could hold his emotions back he thought he did but he'd be danmed if he admitted he couldn't. For one thing he would have to admit that he wa wrong openly, he could just imagine all the teasing he would get by Rogue, but the other thing which bugged him even more was that she would stop the kisses well at least on the mouth and he just didn't wanna give that up it was like a high he was addicted to them.

          "Well jus' don't let it happen 'gain cuz I would hate mahself if I hurt ya swamp rat" Rogue said forgiving Remy though she always hated the fact she could never fell all his emotions in their kissing but she had this nagging feeling like that was all the emotion he had. It was like she was telling herself that all Remy had was the same emotion for every girl he encountered that he'll go straight for the next pretty face with a skirt that comes along. 

          "I wouldn't hate ya if ya hurt him darlin' in fact I would welcome it" A lo growl came from behinf the couple as Wolverine stepped into view followed by Nightcrawler and the familiar BAMF and smell of sulfur signaling his entrance.

          "And were have you two been?" Rogue asked ignoring what her father had said.

          "In the danger room Ya know the thing ya sent me off ta bed for so I could be "fresh" for Kurt" Logan said emphasizing fresh, as he walked passed them up and went up the stairs to get changed.

          "You ze onez zat did sent dat to me" Kurt said in his German accent. He was shocked that his sister would want his father to be nice and fit for the Danger Room. Only Rogue was up to par with Logan training with her strength and invulnerability, and she knew and rubbed his face in it all the time.

          "'M sorry Kurt but it was am excuse" Rogue pleaded giving Kurt a cute lil pout to make Kurt fell sorry for calling her out on her excuses consequence, well all that he endured.

          "Mein Gott How could someone so selfish makes me feel so guilty" Kurt replied downwardly when he felt bad that he got on her case or was beginning to.

          "It's a gift Elf ya have ta deal 'k" Rogue chimed in unusually perky.

          "Don' worry 'bout it mon amis she do it ta Gambit all de time" Remy piped in knowing all to well Rogue's feigned innocence could get even the Professor to fell self-conscious about scolding her.

          "ROGUE, REMY WE GOTTA GET TO SCHOOL YA GUYS SO PUT A MOVE ON  IT" Scott's voice travled to where they were.

          Remy took Rogue by the hand and lead her to the garage, while the rest of the students were piling on to there cars. Scott, Jean, and Kitty were in Scotts red car. Kurt and Evan piled in Kurt's silver convertible, (AN: Kurt and Rogue are 16 thus able to drive) complaiments of his dad and the Prof on his and Rogues birthday, while Remy saw Rogue to her green Harley she to got on her birthday. Once Rogue was on her bike Remy got on his watching as his girlfriend tied her hair back on put on her helmet and faced him.

          "The usual sugah or would ya like ta make it to the school without being 20 bucks poorer?" Rogue asked with a gleam in her eye. She of course was referring to there usual race to school since she gotten her bike and the bet they made. He knew that she beat him most of the time and the times he did win where when she didn't hit her enhanced speed button Logan secretly installed on her birthday. He knew it was there she claimed that it was a random switch and he knew if he hadn't tried it out himself he would have believed her. I guess a little of the Cajun is rubbing off on her.

          "I dunno chere, ya might be surprised at wha' dis Cajuns got up his sleeve ya might even have ta start enticing Gambit ta ease off which he would gladly do giv'n da right incentive" Remy announced with a classic smirk and twinkle in his eye before he put on his sleek black helmet on.

          They look at each other and then started there bikes and where off. You could hear the bikes turn out of the garage and reach 45mph even before the were out of the grounds.

          "Hey man so whatta ya think my money is on Rogue she always wins" Even said in Kurts car as he watched the couple speed out of the garage.

          "Nope the fuzzy dude has gotta give it to the Cajun he's unbeatable when put his mind to it" Kurt commited starting his car up.

          "Nah, 10 bucks says Rogue beats him flat out man" Evan replied sticking his hand out and slamming the two fives on the dashboard.

          "Ja I'll take Sie [you] up on dat bet mein Sauger eines Freunds" [my sucker of a friend] Kurt said as he put a $10 bill on top of the fives. Kurt then speed out of the garage tailing the couple as he and Evan started cheering them on.

          Scott followed them out at a much slower pace before exchanging looks with Jean. They knew all to well what was going to happen. Jean urged Scott to go faster so they could get front row seats for the show that starred there friends.

Ok ok so whatta ya guys think ok ok I'm taking to long I mean it's taking like 3 chapters just to get them to school!! I promise the next chapter is totally gonna rock!! [there is a pun intended there] So just some things up be fore I continue writing:

**Rogue, Kurt, Remy and Evan are all in the same grade. I think they are juniors ( I always get confused about that but it's their second year in high school so correct me if I'm wrong)**

**Jean, Scott are seniors thus having the traditional (or at least in our high schools up here) Senior Prank. [and I'm going by the senior prank rules from my brother high school which is that they can prank NE grade they pull it out of a hat] ::*hint hint* on what's coming next::**

**Kitty is a freshman **

**The Brotherhood**

**Lance, Pietro, Todd are juniors **

**Blob is a senior**

**Boom-Boom is a Freshman (I don't remember her name I think it's Tabitha but I'm not sure)**

Ok so I think that'll clear up enough for the next chapter an a little bit og this one I will put that on the next chapter too which might be in a couple of days since school start tomorrow and I have Mr. Chopskey for Math I had him last year and he piled on like 4 pages of review homework on the first day!!! So I'm gonna stop babbling now

**Next on A Life Beyond Living **

**Chapter 4 Mutant Pranks and Sins Reveled**

Oh before I forget I need a real evil bad guy I'm considering either Magneto or Sinister those two are always great guys to cast as evil ppl in stories!  So leave me reviews on who should the bad guy be!!


	5. Mutant Pranks

Disclaimer: I own the plot not the characters in the plot get it, got it, good!!! O right don't sue becuz I have jack-diddle-squad to give u except mah very much treasured 2-Pac poster (signed by the master himself) and if u take that from me I will track you down and peel the skin off your body and staple it back on backwards!!!!!!

**Thanx to everyone who sent me da reviews on the whole age thing so cuz I'm totally brain-dead right now the Teachers have been piling it on and I already had like 4 pop-quzzes to see were am at level-wise. **

**evolutionary spider ****– I would tell you who the mom is but that is another part of this story so you'll just have to sit back but for this story but Mystique is not the mom. BTW Thanx for the reviews!! Thanx also for telling me Boom-Boom's real name I totally thought I was right I just didn't want to look like a complete dork saying the wrong name and all!**

**Lucky439**** – Thanx for the review I'm totally gonna have a girl bad guy I mean bad girl! Thanx for your help.**

**Neurotic Temptress ****– I know the system is deranged but well leadership is finding the loop hole to work for you it was also to show how Rogue has Remy so whipped which all girls need ta do to their boys**

**Rogue, Kurt, Remy and Evan are all sophomores**

**Jean, Scott are seniors thus having the traditional (or at least in our high schools up here) Senior Prank. [and I'm going by the senior prank rules from my brother high school which is that they can prank NE grade they pull it out of a hat] ::*hint hint* on what's coming next::**

**Kitty is a freshman **

**The Brotherhood**

**Lance, Pietro, Todd are juniors **

**Blob is a senior**

**Boom-Boom is a freshman (I don't remember her name I think it's Tabitha but I'm not sure)**

**Oh and I change the name 'Sins Reveled' will be 4 the next chapter**

**A LIFE BEYOND LIVING**

By Rogue Goddess

**~Mind speak~**

/_thoughts\_

_POV Change_

**Chapter 4: Mutant Pranks **

          Remy and Rogue speed past everything never looking back, but looking at each other every now and then. Remy had his signature smirk on his face as he hit his switch to activate his newly installed hyper-drive.

          "Oh mah gosh ya freakin' cheater" Rogue yelled as she watched Remy speed past her immediately activating hers and speeding after him.

*       *       *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

          Ice blue eyes watched the two blurs pass her hiding spot in the underbrush.

          "Eagle eye to Base Romeo and Juliet have just cleared the check point preparing to initiate phase 2 on your mark" she whispered into a walkie-talkie. Her icy yet smooth vice rang beautifully as she overpronouced each word [think Ross from "Friends" but in a sorta Emma like voice though this girl is not Emma]

          "Base to Eagle Eye you are to report to the rondavo-point there you shall meet up with Hawk Eye and Tiger Eye but agent remember the plan shall commence on my mark and not any sooner base out" the voice that came from the walkie-talkie responded

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *    *     *

            Rogue arrived at school and came up parking her bike next to Remy who was leaning against his bike with his cocky smile plastered on his face. He stuck out his hand and waited for his prize as Rogue got off her bike.

          Rogue glared at him with a stare that could melt a glacier.

          "Aww c-mon chere it was jus' a friendly race non bad feelin' s right" Remy said coming up to Rogue to close for someone who just beat her would dare go.

          "BAD FEELIN'S swamp rat ya cheated o' course ah'd have bad feelin's" She said stepping away from Remy but holding her death stare with a sort of icy ease.

          Remy was about to say something when Kurt's car came up and Evan jumped out.

          "Wow man, it's the ice stare I guess Remy won" Evan stated his voice dropping showing his disappointment.  Distinctive cheer could be heard as the sound of a dashboard being hit was heard.

          "Alright man. Go Remy" Kurt said coming up to Remy and giving him a high-five.

          "Man there goes my lunch I don't even have enough for some moo juice man this bites!" Evan said heading for the school with his head down.

          "See what happens when ya cheat Cajun" Rogue said as she rummaged through her messenger bag. [AN: if NE doesn't know what that is it's a like a purse-like back-pack kk] 

          "Chere don' be a sore lose…." Remy stopped in the middle of his sentence as he suddenly realized what he said. Kurt looked away and took a couple steps back as he watched his sister face change.

          "A LOSER!!!!!!!!! A SORE LOSER!!!!!! AH can't believe ya. Ya two faced Cajun swamp rat Ah am ANYTHING but a sore loser mistah!!" Rogue screamed she threw something at Remy and hit him straight in the face as she stormed off towards the school.

          Remy picked up the thrown item and watched in vain as his girlfriend walked away from him. He turned towards Kurt who had a very sympathetic look on his face and shock his head make a quiet 'tsk tsk' sound as he headed for school. Remy let a deep sigh as he looked down at his hand. He grumbled something and shoved the crumpled up the 20 dollar bill and stuffed it in his coat pocket.

          "Dis gonna be a long day and wit chere giving Gambit da cold shoulder it gonna turn ta hell bettah get her a very early Anniversary gift" Remy let out another sigh as he headed towards the school. His cocky walk forgotten [AN: okay Remy sounds like a person who would have a cocky walk ya know I mean he already has a cocky grin so it only fair]

          Scott's car pulled up in the student driveway,

          "Aww man we like totally missed the show" Kitty said standing up in the car watching Remy walk away.

          "And from the looks of how Remy's walking all say he won and lost at the same time" Jean said watching her friend walk to school.

*     *     *    *    *    *   *   *    *    *   *   *   *

          A girl walked confidently into the parking lot of some store she leaned against a sleek black car parked alone in the lot. Footsteps could be heard in the background.

          "Your late" the girl stated in an icy voice without even looking up.

          "Well not all of the operatives can be as self-sufficient as you Volandra" The man said as he approached the girl.

          She looked up her deep blue eyes locking with his midnight blue ones. He had dark ebony hair pulled into a tight ponytail. His dark features shadowed by the darkness of the parking lot but she could picture them his perfectly tanned skin looking smooth and beautiful. His angular jaw and thin lips forming his devilish grin that could send shivers down her spine.

          "Please Lance you flatter me, but I will expect better of you next time huh" she said with a stern voice and gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes showing that it was only meant for business and nothing else.

          He watched her carefully beyond her beautiful exterior lied a deadly assassin that killed her own parents because they got in her way. She was a killer with her mutant powers blocking out her conscious she was a formidable adversary. Her bleach blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders and settled just above her waist. Her full lips forming a grin that held no emotion and looked forced. Her slim features were secuerally hidden in the light so he knew not what she was wearing but he knew it probably showed off each and every curve mother-nature had given her.

          "Well isn't this friendly Lonnie, Lance shall we skip the intro and get straight to work." An emotionless third voice came from the shadows.

          "Fine with me" Volandra stated nonchalantly "now the subjects are in school and we have 6 hours before school is out"

          "Ya know for someone who skipped school all her life you sure know al lot about it" Lance smirked

          "Alright can we stop this childish behavior we have a job to do and Agent Mariah is not gonna become our main operative again if we stand around here wasting precious time with useless immaturity please act your age people" The voice stated angrily obviously annoyed by their behavior.

*     *     *     *     *     *    *    *     *    *    *    *    *    *    *

_In School_

          "And as you can see the exponents is the number in questions amount while the power is the entire problem." Mr. Chopskey said turning from the white board towards the class "Now I would like you to do pages 23 and 24 problems 1-39 and make sure to state the problem and answer on your paper" He continued [AN: First day of school that was my homework and I used my teachers name so I can rag on him through out this chapter for assigning me so much homework] 

          Rogue sat in her seat zoned out oblivious to what the teacher said. She was thinking on how stupid Remy was for calling her a loser he of didn't know why she didn't like being called one and if she had it her way he would never find out.

_*Flashback*_

_          She stood on a dock hearing the water bash against the water watching a boat make it' way away from land she waved as the light of the boat disappeared. Suddenly she was hit in the back hard sending her flying into the cold water. As she submerged to the surface, coughing and wiping the water out of her eyes, she looked up to the dock to see a shadowy figure._

_          "Well well well. I bet Mariah is on that boat huh?" the figure said it's white teeth shining in the night air "I can't believe it first you watch HER die then you send her child away what a loser" it continued spitting out loser like a sin she watched as the figure raised it's hand up and fired the gun in her hand._

_          Rogue slammed into back into the water. She opened her eyes to have it blurred by a deep red right before she was consumed into darkness._

_          She woke up in a white lab with blinding lights and another figure loomed over her but she knew that this figure wouldn't hurt her she didn't know how but it wouldn't she knew and she always trusted her instincts._

_*End Flashback*_

          Rogue shivered at the memory nobody knew how close she was to death. She hated the word loser then she knew it was a real bad reason to hate the word but every time someone said that word her mind was like _FLASHBACK right back to that time and it just made her mad. She never told a soul about that moment not even Logan and Kurt and she wasn't about to start and blab her butt off to them either and she silently prayed for the person on that boat._

          Remy watched Rogue he saw that she was in deep thought and was about to ask her what she was thinking 'bout when he remembered he was on thin ice with her and just watched her. When he saw her shiver he got concerned again and against his bitter judgment he needed to talk to her so he wrote her a note and passed it to her.

          When the note made it to her desk she saw the handwriting and shoot another glare and he only smiled weakly and motioned for her to open it.

Chere,

        Remy real sorry fo' how he acted. He wanna make it up ta his Coeur. Remy been really stupid he non like when we fight how bout we meet after class and talk 'bout dis. It be really silly to fight bout a very silly race we race all da time. Dis Cajun be really dumb for calling his chere a loser you non be one. You be the light of this Cajuns life please don't leave Gambit in the dark chere he need you like he need air.

                                                        Love,

                                                Your Cajun Charma'

P.S. Je t'aime Rogue maintenant et satisfais pour toujours le retour me [I love you now and forever please return to me] [AN: I have no idea if Remy writes in 3rd person or what so I wrote it how he talks]

          'leave it ta swamp-rat ta make a small lil' ole' tiff seem lahk tha end of tha world' Rogue thought as she finished reading the note. 'I'll right him back no I think I'll let him sweat it out he does desearve it' She thought inwardly smiling but frowing on the outside and stuffing the letter in her bider making it look like she didn't care about it.

          Remy saw everything he was cringing inside but a rock on the outside. 'Mon Deiu she hates Remy that much' he thought to himself 

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *    *    *    *    *    *   *   *

_In the cafeteria_

          The whole cafeteria was filled with students from the entire same grade SENIORS! They were performing a ritual that has been done by many seniors before them the were well versed in the ritual it was a right of passage in the school and now it was there turn

           "All right seniors let the choosing commence!!" Duncan Mathews said. As another senior came out with a hat! "And the victims for this year's senior prank will be………….."

dun dun dun………….

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

I wonder what the senior prank should be I mean of course it should be memorable and funny something that will make you want to get the seniors back for their treachery! 

NEways sorri this toke so long to up-load I had major writers block but I do need some ideas on a prank I have one but it doesn't mesh well with the story mabe you could help me out.

            What will the senior prank be? Will Rogue and Remy kiss and make up? Who is that mysterious shadowy figure?  What are Rogues past sins? Why are people after Remy and Rogue? Who is agent Mariah and what are her connections with Rogue?

**Find out Next time in Chapter 3: Sins Reveled**


	6. Sins Reveled

Disclaimer: I own the plot not the characters in the plot get it, got it, good!!! O right don't sue becuz I have jack-diddle-squad to give u except mah very much treasured 2-Pac poster (signed by the master himself) and if u take that from me I will track you down and peel the skin off your body and staple it back on backwards!!!!!!

To Rogue goddess- dude I totally didn't know that was ur name I mean I totally would have went 4 something else if I knew I mean I would change it if I knew how mayb u or someoneelse could leave me a review on how ta change it cuz now I feel all guilty and sad that I stole her name!!!

**A LIFE BEYOND LIVING**

By Rogue Goddess

**~Mind speak~**

/_thoughts\_

_POV Change_

**Chapter 6: Sins Reveled**

**       The cafeteria was swarming with kids all of whom were eyeing the seniors suspiousisly.**

          "'Allo chere" Remy said walking up to Rogue as cocky as ever.

          "Betcha neva know when ta quit do ya swamp rat" Rogue said never really looking at him.

          "Nope but ya still love dis ol' Cajun an'ays right" Remy responded.

Rogue wasn't paying attention to Remy she was staring at a person she never thought she'd see again. And never wanted to for that matter.

          "What are ya doin' here?" Rogue asked

          Remy was about to answer when a the person the question was dierected got to it first

          "Just thought I would stop by and see an old comrage no harm in that now is it my dear" The deep voice answered.

          Remy turned around to come face to face with a stunning man dressed in a pair of jeans and a dress shirt.

          The man had deep jet black hair in a mushroom cut. (That's what I call it) He had smooth skin and a perfect face (not good at the explaining part so think Shane West if you don't know that it's that guy from A walk to remember ok)

          "My My My Kaylie you get more and more ravishing each time I see you but seriously I need to talk to you" The man said

          "Can I take a rain check shugah I'd lahk ta wait till afta lunch ta be stabbed in tha back……..again!" Rogue said walking off

          "C-mon Kay that was a long time ago and Mariah wasn't in danger then" He retorted. He watched as she stopped dead in her tracks as the name fell off his lips.

          "What did ya say" 

          "You heard me Mariah is in danger"

          "When is she neva in danger"

          "For someone who died saving her you seem very uninterested in her well-being"

          "For someone who caused her ta need saving u seem very interested _in her well-being"_

          "Kay I always cared for Mariah"

          "Ya'll had a funny way o' showing it"

          "I always showed it Kay"

          "Ya shot her mother"

          "I shot your mother"

          Rogue stopped talking but still stared at him until she pulled her arm back and ounched him square in the eye.

          "She was neva mah motha, get that through ya think head" she stated firmly before walking away leaving a very hurt guy and a very confused Remy

          "What was that? And who is Kaylie? And who are you?" Remy said snapping out of his daze to the guy who still currently was on the floor holding his hand over his eye.

          "That was a extremely pissed extremely powerful girl throwing a hissy fit. And my name is Michael and Kaylie is the girl who just punched me I think she goes by Rogue or Marie now" The man or rather Michael said getting up from the floor.

*       *       *       *       *     *      *       *       *       *     *     *    *     *

          "Volandra we have some bad news" Lance said coming back from the computer room.

          "What did u realize that your girl trapped in a man's body" Lonnie responded w/ fake enthusiasm.

          "ha ha NO! Michael has been spotted at Bayville High School" Lance said slamming down a folder on the table in front of Volandra.

          "WHAT" she screamed longeing for the folder "that's impossible we rook care of Michael in Arlington he can't be here" Volandra riffled through the papers eyes getting wide as she started relizing she was wrong so very worng.

*   *    *   *      *   *   *     *    *   *    *   *     *   *   *     *   *    *    *     *   *   * 

          "Chere c-mon please tell Remy who dat was" Remy pleaded with Rogue, He was more then shocked by the recent conversation between his girlfriend and a very suspicious character named Michael.

          "Would ya stop pyin' Remy I have ta get to the prof jus' go back ta schoo' and learn ok" Rogue said taking to the air at the same time.

I kno I kno I kno it's hella byond short but I have got like major writer's block so that's all I could like totally produced that did't sound like a crackpot speaking. Mah muse has recently dierected her powers on teaching me the fine art of arguing me and the school (me representing the students at our sckewl since I'm the editor of the paper me and president of the student body r having a full blown debate w/ the princble and duperindentent) we're coming up with a argument about the dress code which is totally bogus cuz it says that we can't wear things that 2 or more people are wearing and we can't wear a lot of jewelary and no mardi gras necklesses totally bogus. I did a article on it in the newpaper and the president brought it up in a meeting we are totally POed about it so I sorta know have other thing ta think about no offence I will try mah hardest ta get all the chapters up which might end at like 8 or 9 the way the story is going know.


	7. Every Thing Out In The Open

*big huge wall with sign on that says "writer's block"*

muse: Arrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *tackles wall* 

*wall crumbles to pieces*

Me: woah I didn't know u could do that your life some sorta football playa

Muse : naw I was trained at the best muse skewl in the world I know how ta take care of those pesky lil' writer's block.

Me: but mah last block you didn't tackle that one

Muse: oh that thing no problem I knew ppl who owed me a favor

Me: o okay *eyeing muse suspiously*

Disclaimer: I own the plot not the characters in the plot get it, got it, good!!! O right don't sue becuz I have jack-diddle-squad to give u except mah very much treasured 2-Pac poster (signed by the master himself) and if u take that from me I will track you down and peel the skin off your body and staple it back on backwards!!!!!!

Sabby13 – I know my mother said the same thing wait!! Are u in on it w/ her yea I know u r IT'S A CONSPRIACY!!!

Lucky439 – I know those scientists are working on those unimportant things like a cure for Aids I mean they haven't even found a cure for Athlete's foot! I mean they don't cure NEthing they just patch it up ya know. They need to get their butt off of the couch and cure SOMETHING!!

Evolutionary spider – I would tell you but then you would want more of the story I'm totally spacing I mean I haven't even finished this story and I think I know what the sequel is gonna be Neways I know the systems jacked and in mah opinion all the systems are jacked. 

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews they made me feel so loved .

**A LIFE BEYOND LIVING**

By Rogue Goddess

**~Mind speak~**

/_thoughts\_

_POV Change_

**Chapter 7: Everything Out In The Open**

          "Prof. ya know why ah'm here please ya'll have ta help mah" Rogue pleaded with the professor who was waiting in his study for her.

          "Rogue I promised to keep your secret against my belief but when the time came I thought I would be prepared. I suppose I could send you and the team to collect Mariah." The Prof commented while rolling over to her.

          "Alright, but let mah pick tha team ah'll know who would bring Mariah back safely." Rogue asked hopefully"

          "As you wish who pray tell will you pick"

          "Storm, Daddy, Scott, Jean, Kurt,  Remy, and Mr. McCoy"

          "May I be so bold and ask why"

          "Sure. Storm and Jean they are strong they both can take Mariah tat ha sky if need be and keep her safe, Scott and Remy becuz Scott's a good leader and Remy has his thieving skills which will be very helpful, and Daddy and Kurt for obvious reasons they deserve to know"

          "If I may since you will be taking all the team but one might I suggest taking Kitty"

          "Oh yea I was gonna say her but I guess I didn't know how she would benefit the mission."

          "It's alright I'll tell them"

          "I'm coming to" said a voice from the doorway

          Rogue and the Professor looked back and found Michael standing at the doorway.

          "Who are you?" The professor stated looking quite confused.

          "He is someone who ain't going on a mission and shouldn't be here on that mattah as well" Rogue said standing up and about to move towards him.

          "No Rogue he has opened himself willingly to my mind I know every aspect of his being he poses no threat we shall take him he does seem helpful."

          "Yeah helpful enough ta betray our location ta the enemy and causing 'tha Scar'" Rogue responded folding her arms to her chest and looking quite annoyed.

          "You still all hissy-fitty over that it was an accident and it don't look that bad," Michael said coming further in the room "I'm sure Remy _loves it"_

          "What do Remy love" Remy said coming through the door looking quite tired.

          "For your information that scar happens ta reside in a place I would never show him and on that note what are you doing here, swamp rat" Rogue said her anger increasing with every second.

          "Natrual'y ah follwed ya, and why is Micheal seeing places on chere dat Remy don' know 'bout" Remy said looking quite vexed.

          "Children we have a mission to attend to" The professor said finally talking to break up the already beginning.

          "Your right prof oh and Remy let's just say that I knew dear Roguey-Roo before she had her powers" Michael stated smirking and looking at Rogue

          "MICHAEL!!!"Rogue screamed blushing as well.

          That whole reaction made Remy angry. He was coming up with many, many ideas of what could have brought a lush on his girlfriend who rarely ever blushed.

**Later when the whole team is gathered at the Blackbird hanger**

          "Alright here tha deal we're gonna find a girl named Mariah Kemmingsworth she is a mutant but won't use her powers against us. But there are people after her so be on alert she is a very valuable person so becarful the people after her they won't tire, won't stop, and won't die until their job is done. So if anyone comes in contact with any of them run, run and run some more. Ah'm not joking people these aren't just assains that have been trained since birth they are Class A alpha mutants right below Omega staus so I'll repeat becarful." Rogue said closing her lecture and briefing she was still very awed how much she sounded like Scott up there and it scared her.

          "Alright you heard her now let's get going" Logan said coming out of his daze caused by his daughters briefing /_what kind of mutants are we dealing with if they won't die maybe she was just saying thatto make sure the kids are careful. But she seemed so sincere on what she was saying so sure like she knew…………..firsthand\ _

I know what your gonna say "NOT ONLY DID YOU MAKE THIS CHAPTER BEYOND SHOTR YOU MADE IT A CLIFFHANGER I AM NOT PLEASED" Am I right that's what your saying right well guess what!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

YOU'LL HAVE TO DEAL!!!!!!!!!!!

My teachers are piling on the homework I mean not only am I having 7 tests tomorrow (if ppl know that's every subject except 4 homeroom) I totally need a break I mean the weekend kan't come faster I'm thinking of skipping tomorrow. (Though you didn't hear that from me


	8. Mission For Mariah

Me: alright muse work your mojo baby

MUSE: *eyeing me weirdly*

Me: WHAT don't tell me u pegged me as normal today *fake shock*

MUSE: no I know your not normal it's just that my mojo isn't working… 

Me: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!

MUSE: so you can't work on this story

Me: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

MUSE: *stuffled snikker*

Me: *glares @ her* does the words cruel and unusal punishment mean NEthing 2 u!!

MUSE: yea brings me back ta the times where writers were chained to walls and beaten till they produced another book!

Me: *eyes iden in shock*

MUSE: those were the good ole' days eh *goes into flashback mode

Me: alright I'm on mah own *looks overshoulder*whiney voice* whatta am I gonna do whatta am I gonna do *breaks down cring*

Disclaimer: I own the plot not the characters in the plot get it, got it, good!!! O right don't sue becuz I have jack-diddle-squad to give u except mah very much treasured 2-Pac poster (signed by the master himself) and if u take that from me I will track you down and peel the skin off your body and staple it back on backwards!!!!!!

**A LIFE BEYOND LIVING**

By Rogue Goddess

**~Mind speak~**

/_thoughts\_

_POV Change_

**Chapter 8: ****Mission**** For Mariah**

In blackbird

          The students all sat in there sits in the cock-pit the only chairs open were Kurts, Logans and Rogue's. Rogue took them into the back. Everyone knew they was something up with Rogue they knew nothing about her past and now their gonna have a head on collision with it

In the back

          "So what's up darlin' you sure know an awful lot about this mission" Logan said looking at Rogue. [the next part is gonna be written in script cuz this is a three way conversation]

Rogue: Well before I manifested mah powers I had others

Kurt: whatta you mean by others

Rogue: well I was trained at a military camp

Logan: so you know a few moves how come you didn't show them in the danger room

Rougue: The things I did in mah past were gruesome and I didn't think I would meet mah family when mom told…

Logan & Kurt: MOM!!!

Rogue: umm…yea mom was at the camp but she ignored mah when I thought things got to rough she was no mother to me

Kurt: is she still there

Rogue: umm…no when we were on a mission Michael went Benedict Arnold us and gave our position away and they bombed us. It killed 4 of our operatives and injured the rest of us. Mom was getting up when Michael shoot her in the back I escaped cuz of Mariah

Logan: Is that why we are gonna save her cuz she saved ya

Rogue: no

Kurt: then vhy

Rogue: because her power is the exact same as mine and the added to her arsenal and made her all powerful exactly like me they had Kurt but they gave he teleported out when he was like 3 or something

Logan: what kind of powers did they give you

Rogue: well I can control the elements earth, air, fire, and water, I have telephathy and I also have phro abilites which is cat like sences and hietend fighting abilities  And a small small healing factor I got from you

Logan: I was there!!

Kurt: I think the whole family was there

Rogue:  your right Kurt we were all there but you were transferred to another bace to see what they could add to you I guess they gave you your claws 

There was silence as Kurt and Logan observed all they got from Rogue all her powers they knew nothing about.

          "Darli' why'd ya never use your other abilities?" Logan asked

          "Because they could track me through them if I used them so I settled for being untouchable girl again"

          The side door slide open as the blackbird started to decend and Remy came in through the door

          "Hey homme we here" He said walking over to Rogue

          Logan and Kurt took it as a sign to leave after a couple glares from Rogue

          "You look tense chere" Remy said going to wear she was sitting nd started to massage her shoulders

          "Oh gawd that feels good" Rogue responed closing her eyes to further enjoy Remy's pampering. 

          "Chere what be going on"

          "Remy If I tell ya I would have ta kill ya"

          "Chere dis be no time to joke"

          "Whose jokin' swamp rat" She stated getting up

          Remy grapped her arm before she could walk away and turned her to face him. They were nose to nose he breathed in what she breathed out.

          "'k but whateve' 'appens in dere 'member Remy 'lways be der for ya got it" he said lifting up her chim to look at into her eyes

          She nodded in response. He came up to her and kissed her on the lips it was short but sweet he knew she wanted more hey he wanted more but while to passion clouding her mind would lose what little contro she had he couldn't put anymore through it.

They landed and everyone got out and looked around. The were in the woods but they landed in front of an abonded cabin on Rogues orders and wondered why.

          She walked passed them and up to the cabin and they all followed. She stooped at the front door and sidestepped and jumped back to where she was. The looked at her with a weird look until the flooring beneath her disappered and she dropped out of site screaming.

          "Rogue" They all yelled Remy being the first up there dived into the whole followed by Logan, Kurt and the rest of the team.

The y all fell into a stell room filled with weapons and computers compared to this the institute looked obsolete.

          "What is this place Rogue" Scoot asked looking around and taking in his surroundings.

          "It's your base I never I would ever find this place you know your still the only operative that no one knows where your weapon stash is." Michael said walking to the computer and typing in something and when the computer wouldn't respond vines came from the bottom of the floor and wrapped around his body and throat and started stargling him.

          "Don't touch anything you dunbass" Rogue said walking up to the computer and typed something into it immedialy the vines went back into the ground and Michael staggeraed and fell to the ground ring to catch his breath.

          "I have several bases around this world they are all equpit with enough secraty measures to even stop Remy and all bases are programmed to kill anybody that isn't me so stand still and let me get mah weapons and change inta mah uniform." She said disappearing to the back

10 minutes later and two very pissed people as well. Rogue returned downing her x-men uniform but modified she had a black trench coat what seemed like new boots. They watched as she took off her coat to show she had a gun belt (think lara croft belt) and she went around and packed it with guns she loaded in front of them with bulluts filled with blue liquid she put it into her holster and loaded the top pouches of the belt with more of those bulluts. She reached up and grapped two ninja knives and slipped them into her boots

          "Here ya'll gonna need this" she said putting a couple objects on the stell table.

          "this is a metel concealer since we will be going into places with metal dectors all you have to do is pin this to the inside of your shirt and it hides all metal object from being detected" she told them picking up a small pin and handing it to Logan

          He seemed greatful and pinned it on his shirt.

          "this beauty is for Kurt they'll be frisking as well and we can't have them fell your fur his is a shoot that will cover they top of your skin with human skin, it won't change your form or anything and won't effect your powers you'll still have to use the image inducer to get ride of everything else but this will make you fell like a human as well so hold still" she continued as she stabbed kurt and injected the stuff into his blood stream. They watched as he changed from a fuzzy elf into a not fuzzy elf. When the transformation was complete Kurt looked himself over and felt his new "skin" he smiled he felt a little more normal.

          Rogue put some guns on the table and looked at the rest of team.

          "here" she simiple said the team looked at her starangly except for Micheal who picked up on of the guns and sized it up then he put it in the back of his pants and looked at the rest of them and watched as Strom was the first to speak.

          "Rogue we have no use for these things we do not kill" Storm said as the rest of the team nodded even Remy.

          "'Ro I know that u don't kill but this is the time you learn the differencre between good and great if you were able to find a cure for all the dieses in the world but to get that cure you would have to kill a little girl with your bare hands. Think about it you could save millions, billions even and it only came at the cost of one would you do it?" Rogue looked at storm

"………"

          "I thought so that's what make s you you 'Ro but we aren't going against the brotherhood storm these people make the brotherhood magneto and mystique look like cockroaches if you want to survive no you better learn how to pull the trigger!" she said walking out and right passed everyone without looking in one of there eyes.

          "It's either us or them Storm take your pick because some of us have already chosen!" Rogue continued without looking back.

          Logan looked shocked at what his daughter just said. He walked up to the table and picked up one of the guns and walked to where Rogue was standing followed by Michael.

          Everyone looked shocked. She made a point they could never kill but what would happen if that motto costed someone elses life. Which guilt would be harder to deal with. 

          Remy grapped a gun and went to join his girlfriend

          "Rogue why can't we just use our powers" Jean asked watching as slowly everyone was grabbing a gun.

          "These guns are filled with bullets that can stop these people render them without there powers and still has everything a gun has, look if you don't won't ta kill 'em shoot 'em in the leg but these babies are the only thing that even has a chance of helping you survive this fight, there immune ta any kind of mutant powers" Rogue responded to jean with a gentle tone that so unlike her.

          Rogue looked at them and then turned around and led the other to the surface of the building.

          "You don't have to a gun it's just a precautionary tactic but chose fast cuz once I'm out of this base your dead" The rest of the tem looked at each other and dived for the elevator right before Kurt, Kitty, and Beast grabbed a gun. They were on there way up and Storm was glaring at Beast for an explanation.

          "Ororo although I do not attune nor advertise the use or distribution of these atrocious abominations of fire power I also would not let somebody harm our charges" Mr. McCoy stated simply but looked like he had the world on his shoulders. Storm softens her look and patted her friend on the back and looked at Rogue.

          They reached the top and Rogue started for the side of the house and tapped a tree right by the house and typed in a code and closed it, and stepped back expectedly.

          The side suddenly opened to reveal 15 fully loaded motorcycles.

          "There equipped w/ flamethrowers, hyper-drive, spiked wheels, stealth, tracking radar, and my favorite a whole 'nother transformation that makes it take to the air then it gets missiles these are momies baies I love this part of the job" Rogue eyes glazed over as if remebring something, she shock her headand tossed keys to everybody. She saw the glint in Remy's eys as he stuck out his hand for the keys.

          "I dunno Remy maybe ya can't handle something like this it's got a lot of fire power" Rogue stated dangling the keys in her hand.

          "Ah c-mon chere I can handle anything" He said coming up to her

          "Care to make a wager on that swamp rat"

          "Anyding ya say" He responds wrapping his arms around her waist

          Skint the sound of Logan's claws fell awfully close to Remy's ear and he jumped and looked and saw that the claws were right next to his ears. Rogue handed Remy his keys and got on her bike stifling a laugh.

And they were off!

This chapter made no sences and in writing this I completely don't know wher I'm going mayb I'll figure this tomorrow I might right this whol chapter over again!! Ok ok aren't ya proud I wrote all this in 2 days and mah MUSE *narrows eyes at her* didn't do her job so this chap. Is totally whacked!!

KK leave me lots of reviews ppl!!!!!!!!!


	9. Face to Face

Me: ok ok I must admit muse even I don't know what to expect in this story

Muse: *cocky smirk*

Me: w/e don't look so smug once we get a flame your getting a pie in the face

Muse: *smirk turned frown*

Me: so what's gonna happen next

Muse: why are you so interested 

Me: call it morbid curiosty and *pause* hey wait man I'm authour I wanna know what's going on *startw crying*

Muse: want some cheese w/ that whine

Me: *throws rotten tomato @ muse*

Muse: *dodges and looks back over shoulder* hey man don't mess w/ the muse

Me: w/e

Disclaimer: I own the plot not the characters in the plot get it, got it, good!!! O right don't sue becuz I have jack-diddle-squad to give u except mah very much treasured 2-Pac poster (signed by the master himself) and if u take that from me I will track you down and peel the skin off your body and staple it back on backwards!!!!!!

evolutionary spider- Ok I was going for like a test tube baby like they have been like experimenting on her since birth all that's gonna be reveiled in this chap but now it isn't a surprise well for you and all the rest of the ppl who read this but I hope most of the ppl are lazy and move right passed this.

okay Logan doesn't remember them cuz he forgot after all that experimenting and stuff I tried to keep that the same. And more explaining rogues fam in this chap. But if it still comes off deranged and confusing I'll put more @ the bottom but no peeking k

thamks fer da reviews ppl I was like so shocked beyond belief that I didn't get flamed man but I won't get mah hopes up.

**A LIFE BEYOND LIVING**

By Rogue Goddess

**~Mind speak~**

/_thoughts\_

_POV Change_

**Chapter 9: Face to Face**

          They were now sneaking out of the forest the Blackbird was cloaked with help from Storm. They made there way towards a house that was surrounded by bushes and other foliage. It was the kinda place that you would only know about if your were looking for it and even then they doubted that they would find it. They made there way over the vine covered wall that kept them out. Remy and Logan were flown over by Rogue, Scott and Michael was lifted over with Jean, and Kitty phased Evan and Storm while beast was teleported by Kurt.

          "Okay Rogue now what do we do?" asked Scott clearly uncomfortable being a follower but still relishing in the weight that was lifted off his back.

          "Well Mariah lives here ah've been keeping tabs on her ever since ah let……she left," Rogue sad her face turning sterner then usual "We walk in stat for lack o' a bettah phrase, that we come in peace" she continued

          "Then why the need of the guns if we were only going to do something that simple Rogue" Storm outwardly stated shocked by the legths Rogue went to and the things she said if they were only getting a girl.

          "If it was as easy as it sounded then do you think I would have done this and told ya so much no the danger is after we get her cuz then I will be forced to use mah powers, al of 'em" Rogues eyes downcased as the words rolled off her tougue as if after they were said they finally registered in her mind.

          "all your powers chere, ya mean dere's more dan de abosorbtion?" Remy asked gently automatically aware that it was a touchy subject.

          "Let's just get this ovah with alright" Rogue was getting annoyed she hated being asked questions that she didn't want answered.

          She started walking and they followed Remy sort of lagging behind quite mad that he made is girlfriend annoyed……..again.

[AN: wouldn't it be just evil of me to stop right here] 

          They appoarched the house, once they reached the door they team was expecting some complex code they were shocked when Rogue just walkied up to the door and rang the door. The team huddled closer to Rogue just in case the floor gave away again.

          The door opened up to reveal a very big and very intimidating black male that made even Logan feel subconcouius though no outwardly sign showed it in the least.

          The man looked at Rogue with Shock and then eyed all the others with a clear face but when he spotted Michael he let a little anger show in his features, so little that if they all hadn't gotten used to those cryptic looks that Remy and Rogue used all the time they would have never spotted it.

          "Ha hvorfor De returnert Kaylie" He simply asked when done with his silent interrogation

          "Jeg kommer ta Mariah I gjennomsnitt ingen skade" Rogue said smoothly and clearly

          "Da gjorde hvorfor De fører handleren" He retorted clearly disturbed by her words.

          "Han betyr ikke at noen skade som han avsøkte av den sterkeste telepath i verdenen og dessuten om han prøvd noe som helst I knekker hans hals" She prombtly returned casually as if she did this everyday

          "De gjorde't knekker det siste tid Kay" he said

          "Mariah stanset meg og da startet dødd jakten og I slik tilgir meg om I hatt mere viktige ting bekymre meg over" she said

          "Bøtelegg men om han prøver noe som helst da I dreper ham da De"

          "Jeg venter ikke noe mindre fra De Bishop"

          "Før De går inn er som det andre i"

          "Familie"

          "Gjør I ser ut som I vil ha kryptiske svar Kay"

          "Ingen men den doesn't betyr at De vunnet't får dem"

          "fin bot men får henne kvikt og jeg forteller ikke at De sjekker at hun er sikker rett"

          "jeg beholde alltid hennes sikker Bish som det er akkurat at denne gangen jeg ikke er alene hennes familie. ....our famliy er all sammen nå"

          "Det er stor Kay men er forsiktig de alltid er etter henne så lang som hun kan. ..."

          "jeg vet at Bish I vet"

          "det saddens meg til Kay men det er hvordan det alltid er jeg er akkurat glad Deres safe"

*        *       *      *      *

(The convo that went on up there was Norwegian mah nanny is Norwegian and she would talk in her native togue all the time and that's how I picked it up though I can speak it but I can't read or write it ta save mah life thank mah nany for thatup ther but here the transalation I will continue after that ok this are all the Norwegian words right now I'm to lazy to put everything all the quotes in it an the he said she said thing here's the order if ur 1 of the lazy ppl and don't wanna go back up it starts w/ the guy then Rogue then the guy, Rogue so on an' so fourth)

Why have you returned kaylie

I have come to take Mariah I mean no harm

Then why did you bring the trader

He means no harm he was scanned by the strongest telepath in the world and besides if he tried anything I would snap his neck

You didn't snap it last time Kay

Mariah stopped me and then the chase started and I died so forgive me if I had more important things to worry about

Fine but if he tries anything then I will kill him then you

I expect nothing less from you Bishop

Before you enter who are the others

Family

Do I look like I want cryptic answers Kay

No but that doesn't mean you won't get them 

fine fine but get her quickly and i don't have to tell you to make sure she's safe right 

i'll always keep her safe Bish it's just that this time i won't be alone her family.....our famliy is all together now 

that's great Kay but be careful they will always be after her as long as she can.... 

i know Bish I know 

it saddens me to Kay but that's how it always will be i'm just glad your safe 

*** * * * * ***

**       With that he hugged Rogue and pushed her inside and stood outside watching the others. They were still dazed by the conversation even Jean couldn't pick up on anything although Michael understood everything they said completely.**

          "Bishop I'm not a trader" Michael yelled at the big guy that stood in front of the door.

          "You killed Kaylie and Mariah's mother, not only that you shot her in the back your right you're not a trader it's too good a word for the likes of you" Bishop said adding a snarl at the end

Meanwhile in side the house

          Rogue walked into the house looking around with wide eyes.

          "Gawd girl ya know that ya look like a lil' chil' in a candy store" said a deep southern accent from the shadows

          Rogue jumped at the sound of the voice she turned and peered into the sdadows and stood there until a girl walked out.

          She was slightly smaller than Rogue. She had dark auburn hair with white highlights that went down to mid back. She looked like the splitting image of Rogue except instead of deep green eyes she had all black. There was no color it was just a blak void. (basically a mini-rogue w/ jet black eyes)

          "Maraih, ya'll jus' love scarring meh to pieces huh," Rogue said 

          "Actually Kaylie……."

          "Would ya'll stop callin' meh that Kaylie died a long time ago that's when Rogue was born"

          "Well ya jus' gonna have ta turn back ta Kaylie ta survive _Rogue"_

          "And why's that"

          "Cuz Rogue has a conscience she'll be ract with guilt when blood is shed, while Kaylie it will just be another day in the life of her where the casualties can grow as much as they like as long as she ain't including in tha count" Mariah said walking passed Rogue.  

          Rogue turned ta see that Maraih was grabbing her bag and coat. Rogue didn't say anything but walked right up to Maraih and grabbed her hand and placed a gun in her hands and turned to walk out the door.

          "Having a conscience isn't a bad thing ya know it gives ya soul Maraih, Kaylie didn't have one so she stool that from those who did, sometimes I just get tired ya know, I just wanted a normal life friends, family, maybe even a boyfriend. Rogue she has that all of it and a soul a boot. I did stuff I wasn't proud I killed people just because they were there. That's not a life I wanted for me, Kurt, daddy, and you. Ya'll family, mah blood's blood ain't let anything getcha or ya soul cuz like or not ya have on." She said still not facing Maraih. She stayed that way until she felt a little hand slip into hers.

          "Thank you……..Rogue" Mariah said smiling.

Whne suddenly something through them through the wall and inta the front of the house. They landed on top of the wooden porch. The team already at there side in defense mode.

          CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! The sound came from the smoke as a dark figure approached them.

"How touching…….The two most deadlist assisans …reunited and it feels so good!" The clod precise voice said with a sorta sing-sogy voice.

          Rogue was already up while Kurt was helping Maraih get up.

          _/that voice I know that voice I've heard it in mah dreams I can't believe she's here………….already\ Rogue thought_

          "Volandra" She said with venom and animosity dripping from the word.

I did it I did it I did it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I can't believe it I thought this would never come out I sat her in front of mah comp all freaking weekend just staring @ the screen like "I have no idea what I'm gonna write" man that felt good ta write this chapter although all mah hopes that this story was gonna end on chap. 9 is flushed down da toilet Oh well I guess well just play it by ear. 

Oh right Evolutionary Spider I hope this chap cleared things up I aighn't gonna right NEmore but I can if ya want but I dougt very very much that your that slow man. No mah friend Richard he's a whole 'nother story *looks at Richard standing over shoulder* hehehe *sweatdropes* gotta go catcha ya la8er dudes


	10. Fisrt Fight

Disclaimer: I own the plot not the characters in the plot get it, got it, good!!! O right don't sue becuz I have jack-diddle-squad to give u except mah very much treasured 2-Pac poster (signed by the master himself) and if u take that from me I will track you down and peel the skin off your body and staple it back on backwards!!!!!!

**A LIFE BEYOND LIVING**

By Rogue Goddess

**~Mind speak~**

/_thoughts\_

_POV Change_

**Chapter 10: First Fight**

* * *

Rogue went straight into her defensive stance just in time for the full tackle from \

Volandra. Rogue could tell she was out for blood. Rogue slammed into the ground with 

Volandra on top of her Rogue quickly gained momentum and kicked her off and hovered 

off into the air to gain advantage form Volandra.

            "Never thought I'd see the day when the great Kaylie coward to skies I think your 

losing your touch Kaylie" Volandra said

            The X-man coming out of their daze started attacking with their powers

            "NOOOO STOP!!!" but Rogue plea was lost in the sounds of battle the X-men 

soon realized that their powers were being absorbed into Volandra and actually powering 

her up instead of weakening her and they realized why they got the guns in the first place.

Michael and Mariah started charging forward and shot their guns non-stop not losing on 

beat for every was perceaious.

            Volandra reviled in the newly absorbed power red beams sprouted from her eyes 

and hit Michael straight in the chest and pushed him back and unconscious. Mariah 

watched the whole thing and took to the air to avoid the similar downfall. Rogue and 

Mariah immediately backed off and withdrew their weapons and started shooting towards 

Volandra. Volandra easily dodged their attempts and to their surprise rose into the air. 

Rogue and Mariah glanced at each other in shock. Volandra smirked an evil smirk and 

charged at them in their shocked state. Volandra missed Mariah but captured Rogue in a 

Deadly hold and changed courses and slammed her into the ground not before Rogue 

Surrounded her body in fire and had Volandra screaming into the ground with her.

BAMB!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The ground shock with the force of the slam and left a big hole in the ground. The air 

was quite and the silence was deafening. Remy feared Rogue's safety and quickly sprinted 

for the hole only to be seized by the guard, Bishop before a blast went straight over their 

heads. Remy looked at the direction the blast came from and saw a man standing their 

with his hands up, he smiled at Remy. Remy watched as his hands began to glow. Bishop 

picked Remy up, tossed him away, and took the blast full on. To Remy's surprise he 

absorbed the blast and sent it back toward the man. It hit him dead on and sent him flying 

backward straight into the bushes.

            "Remy is it here's a piece of advice in battle never be surprised it will kill you" 

Bishop said with a stern look without even waiting for a reply he strolled over to the 

House or what was left of it. Remy watched as He kicked a still standing banister out of 

the way and stuck his hand in the hole he pulled out a semi and smiled as he turned 

Straight for the direction the man went flying.

            Remy regained his senses, pulled out his gun, and charged it. He turned and 

went straight for the hole again and peered into the darkened depths when suddenly two 

Unknown figures emerged from the hole still at each other's throats. Remy could only 

smile but soon his smile disappeared as he was tackled into the dark hole.

            "Well well well what do we have here a little lost boy easy prey for me" The 

figure breathed when Remy pushed the guy off himself and started circling each other the 

best they could within the confined spaces.

            "The name be Gambit don't try to memorize it you won't live that long to have 

that pleasure" Remy retorted after pulling the Ace of spades out of his sleeve and charged 

it and flung it at the person. It hit head on and exploded and slammed the guy into the side 

of the hole. Remy smirked at this and turned unhooked his Bo staff and prepared to jump 

out of here when suddenly a hand grabbed his neck from the back and slammed him into 

the opposing side of the wall. Remy winced and let out a gasp as the guy pierced his neck 

and it began to bleed when suddenly a hand gripped his arm and pulled him through the 

guy and once he was through the figure kicked the side of the guys head and rendered 

Him unconscious.

            "Why petite Remy didn't know ya had it in ya," He said as he turned around to 

face Shadowcat who still had her hand clenched to Remy.

            "You'd be like surprised at what I'm like capable of when pushed to it Cajun" she 

said letting go of his arm.

            "Remy tink his chere be rubbing off on ya petite it scare him," He said climbing 

out of the hole and helping Kitty do the same. They jogged to the middle and of the battle 

and split to help their teammates who were struggling with a couple of dark clothed men 

and women the had two for every one X-men and the x-men were becoming steadily 

Exhausted but still fought on.

            Rogue dodged a punch Volandra throw at her. She pushed away and flung a 

Energy ball straight for Volandra's head. She dodged it but was slammed forward when 

Rogue pulled the energy ball back towards her and hit Volandra straight in the back of her 

head. Volandra fell forward but quickly grabbed the bottom of Rogues feet and slammed 

her down she used her power to negate Rogues power leaving her powerless and utterly 

human as Volandra chrged downward using Rogue as a shield to break the fall and 

absorb most of it. The ground approached fast and Rogue braced herself for the fall. 

Mariah split her hands in to and lowered the ground to give her more roam and once 

Volandra entered the dent in the earth Mariah clamped her hands together has a part of 

the earth spat out and held Volandra Rogue continued to fall her powers rushed back to 

her and she spent to a halt about an inch form the ground she sighed in relief and charged 

upwards and broke Volandra from the earth capture and took strong hold of the girls arms 

and clamped her mental shield down swift and tight to stop Volandra's negating power 

and spun the girl in a fast circle and let go of her hands sending her flying she captured 

her in a mental shield Volandra slammed against the shield and dropped to the invisible 

floor hundreds of feet from the ground. The shield caught on fire and started to condense. 

Volandra looked petrified as the fiery wall closed on on her. Mariah opened another hole 

in the earth as Rogue lowered Volandra into the earth. Once she was safely tucked in the 

Ground The fiery grave stopped moving. The earth closed in her instead Volandra let out 

an eerie shriek but was drowned out when the last of the earth went back into its place. 

YAY YAY YAY I did it writer's block cured but I am sorri it took so long I know you are going to throw rotten tomatoes at me well here*puts bucket of rotten tomatoes on the ground and backs aways slowly* Please have mercy on my weak soul!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Aftermath pt 1

**I changed my name. **

I thought I needed a change but I think it was mostly cuz I wanted to make up for accidentally stealing the other girls name I felt bad so The Original Rogue Goddess can have her name back I'm really sorry I didn't know it was your name I'm so so so so so so sorry I know it probably won't make up for it but I'm still very sorry!!!!!!

**A LIFE BEYOND LIVING**

By DaLuded Goddess

**~Mind speak~**

/_thoughts\_

_POV Change_

**Chapter 11: Aftermath part 1**

            Scott pulled the trigger sending the last person dressed in black flying backwards. He looked around his team was looking bad. Kurt and Logan were unconscious; kitty was taking care of them and crying. He watched as Rogue was dealing with that Volandra girl. He saw Mariah and Rogue put Volandra in the ground and close it around her. She looked exhausted. He looked at her, then Mariah, she was swaying she looked tired, and then she started to descend then she just flat out fell. 

            He ran trying desperately to catch her he dived and caught her. He immediately pulled her up and looked up at Rogue she was doing the same thing swaying.

            "She's going to fall as well." He whispered to himself. He looked around. He could not put Mariah down they might come back and take her. He saw Remy slumped over in front of him.

            "Remy! Rogue! Catch Rogue she's falling!" Scott yelled harshly and with authority.

            Remy looked up and saw Rogue she started to fall he ran. Scott waited as she fell into Remy's arms. She cuddled up closer to him but still stayed unconscious.

The group carried their injured to the bikes and thanked god that none of them were damaged.

            "Like Scott what are we gonna like do we can't fit like all of them on them and their in no condition to like ride them their selves." Kitty said desperately looking at Kurt in her hands.

            "I know" Michael chanted. They watched as he put to of the bikes together and pushed a button. The bikes shoot out this meddle bar that attached itself to the other bike. It grew walls as well enough for one person." We'll do this to all the bikes okay" They looked at each other.

            They made it safely back to the black bird with only Kurt and Logan waking up. They all helped as they went back and forth carrying Mariah and Rogue watching that they did not touch any skin since they knew Rogue hadn't mastered unconscious control. Then they all boarded the plan and headed back to the mansion.

            Mariah opened her eyes. She saw the black walls and immediately let out a painful wail when her eyes settled on the still body of Rogue. Mariah calmed slightly while she reached in to the very core of here being searching for that familiar feeling. She saw it, in her minds eye, she saw the oracle she visualized it belting towards Rogue and consuming her Mariah watched as her energy started to deplete she was worried Rogue was different she changed there was something there something that shouldn't have been there. She looked around she let another painful screech out as the last of her energy left her.

            Hearing this half the team scrambled into the back of the plain to see Mariah glowing with a protective aura.

            "Mariah are you okay," Jean asked as she moved forward. Mariah sent a psionc distress wave and fell back down unconscious from the energy she wasted. The wave shot in every direction and Jean held her head and screamed in pain as she collapsed to the ground. Rogue jolted awake screaming and looking around with terror-filled eyes she spotted everyone looking at her and Remy immediately came to her side.

            "Ssh chere calm down" he said soothing the near tears Rogue, "what happen chere tell Remy eh" he said looking straight into her great pools of green.

            Rogue shoot out of Remy's grasp and dashed for Mariah she grabbed her and her hands started to glow. Mariah opened her eyes.

            "425 we are in hostile environment defensive stance now!" Rogue called out as she faced Remy and everyone.

            Mariah looked at Rogue funny. "Rogue are you okay" she asked sincerely

Rogue looked wide-eyed at Mariah she looked back at the others for the briefest of seconds. She lunged for for Mariah and held her in a headlock.

            "425 your mind has been compromised you must be terminated." Rogue put her bare hand on Mariah face and activated her power. Mariah screamed as her mind was being sucked out of her. Jean through Rogue back with her powers and held her there while Scot lunged for Mariah he checked her pulse, and was relived to see that she was still alive, but barely.

            "What is your problem Rogue why the hell did you do that?" Scott said screaming at her.

            Rogue stared at him. He saw a brief relaxation only to be followed by a struggle but it seemed of the mind.  

            Rogues eyes started to glow as she belted Jean with one of Scotts eye beams. The team went into their defensive stance and Kitty charged her at full speed. Rogue looked at her funny then sidestepped and watched Kitty slam into the side panel and through a kick at Rogue. Rogue caught it in mid kick and flipped Kitty at the others. Rogue lunged for Mariah seeking to finish her job. 

            As this happened the plane was still in autopilot and landed in the X-man hanger.

            Jean and Mariah woke up, they looked at each other, and they both grabbed each other's hands and mentally dove into Rogue's mind stopping her actions immensely.

            The others stopped their attacks when Rogue did they looked at her and they both realized that Jean and Mariah were clinging to each other in deep concentration.

Heheheh sorry it took so long to put this out but I have major personal problems that non of you probably wanna know about but NEways I think the next chapter will have Mariah and Jean in Rogues mind so that should be interesting at least we are finally back at the mansion right!!!!!!!!! O right thanks for all da wonderfull reviews ppl I loved 'em!


	12. Aftermath pt 2

Standard Disclaimer: w/e ya'll know I don't own the X-men so why do I even bother with this thing!!!! BTW I don't own the X-men!!

**A LIFE BEYOND LIVING**

By DaLuded Goddess

**~Mind speak~**

/_thoughts\_

_POV Change_

**Chapter 12: Aftermath part 2**

          Jean and Mariah carefully entered Rogues mind unsure of it's 

stability. The opened there astral selves eyes and witnessed a inevitable 

war zone. Rogues mind was ripped into two completely different terrains one 

peaceful and sedate full of beauty and calm. Blue skies painted overhead 

billowing with long slender clouds taking the shape of her friends. Jean could 

make out Professor X, Logan, Kurt, Remy and surprisingly herself. This was 

their Rogue the one they came to fear but love. The other side was retiled 

with dead rotting bodies. The ground seemed permanently stained blood red 

the sky and eerie red mixed with dark grays and black. Jagged Mountains 

looked down upon the fallen victims with little remorse. Amongst the fallen 

a slender creature approached them slowly. Her clothes worn ragged and her 

long curly locks cascading down her back with two shockingly white stripes 

entangled in the unruly mane. It was Rogue or something resembling her. Her 

face was hardened unlike the careless softness of their Rogue, Her eyes 

were a deep crimson so different from Rogues beautiful pools of jade that 

ensnarled the obviously retired Ragin Cajun. The girl's hands were calloused 

and rough and had caked blood under the nails as if those fallen bodies were 

massacred by her bare hands. The Woman stopped in front of them an 

stopped. She raised her hands and lighting jumped from her hands towards 

the ground where they stood they jumped out of the way just in time.

"You Missed" jean taunted

Rogue saw red. She griped Jean with and invisible hand and lifted her up 

into the air where she preceded to squeeze until she angrily slammed Jean 

into the ground and let go. Jean scrambled for air and looked at her.

"Know this wench I never miss," she yelled she lifted herself into the air. 

"What is your purpose?"

"It's Us Rogue Jean and Mariah we want to know what's wrong with you that's 

all we just want the old Rogue back" Jean said hoarsely still a little shocked 

from the hostility coming off of Rogue directed at her.

Rogue's eyes swirled slightly turning green and her features slightly calmed 

until the skies turned pitch black with a swirl of angry red Rogue lurched 

back her hands crammed on her head screaming in agony.

"STAY OUT OF MY…………….."

**~Back in reality~**

"HEEEEAAAADDDDD!!!!!!!" Rogue screamed. A wave of power shoot out and 

throw Jean and Mariah back . The others stepped 

into the way to only be bombarded by Jean and Mariah  and slammed into the 

walls as well.

Scott got up first and snapped a negating necklace on her {does anybody 

remember the name of that?} neck. Rogue's eyes widened in surprise as she 

fell helplessly and powerlessly to the ground. Remy slide over to her and 

started checking her vitals and Dr. McCoy came up with a stretcher and 

placed her on it. He injected something into her arm and silently took her 

away.

"What happened in there??" Kitty asked phasing up through Jean.

"Yes I would like some answers as well" Professor X said wheeling towards 

the group

"Her mind is at war.." Jean started, but Mariah interrupted knowing the full 

truth.

"with herself. The self you helped shaped and the self that the military 

trained." She added clarifying her words.  "She's orphan class since her 

parents were military agents that means they weren't 

allowed the luxury of a family when they violated this rule they took their 

kids and trained them to be 

killers with no remorse they trained to know how to kill eight thousand 

different ways. Her powers are what kept her alive they allowed her to take 

anything she ever wanted, the start of the most powerful mutant to ever 

walk the earth that's what they wanted that's what they needed and well 

she was the best the brightest the one without a conscience that's what the 

government wanted and that's what the military delivered she was there 

pawn and she never questioned want she did until, she had to work with her 

father he remembered her but she didn't remember him. During the mission 

she touched him on accident and started to remember his life her fathers 

because she touched him she saw her birth how he fought to keep the people 

from taking her and how he and her mom ran away she remembered my birth 

and Michael's. She understood and sought us out we were in the military base 

being trained she saved us and shipped me to Bishop's. She wrote to me 

everyday letters with different names She never wrote to our house she 

wrote to someone else to send to someone else to send to me it was hard I 

got fewer and fewer letters until I got none I relized she had a life and she 

knew that I was safe and that it became dangerous to send me anymore 

letters she was always there for me and I was always there for her although 

she never knew it. I think I figured out how this happened. The battle I 

think Volandra placed and mental virus in her at the end it caused her life to 

do a total 180 she thinks she's Kaylie military agent whose motto is there are 

causalities just people in the way. She's the girl whose destroyed whole 

cities and brought empires down with a simple flick of her wrist. That means 

they need her whatever their up to know they need Rogue no they need 

Kaylie." Mariah said finishing her story Prof. X listen intently never showing 

any emotion in his face. The others on the other hand listened in horror how 

could Rogue have killed so many people and still be….Rogue. Mariah continued 

giving details of Rogue's or rather Kaylie's killing spree's the stories made 

Sabertooth seem like a declawed kitten they didn't know what to do they 

were all shocked at Rogue's past deathly shocked.

**~elsewhere~**

The ground shook. An eerie glow begin as the earth caved in on itself. A hand 

dissipated into the air from the ground. Clawing at it and crawling, slowly 

crawling out of the earthly grave. Dirt embedded on blonde hair as a blue 

eyed dirt crested woman stood up out of breath and eyes burning with 

anger. A figure approached her silently.

"All differences aside, I want them dead just as much as you but I need 

them and after that I'll put them on a string and let you play with them all 

you want do we have a deal?" A cool pale hand reached out into the night in 

front of her. She looked up and timidly took his hand and shook it. He calmly 

led her to his cleverly concealed jet and they were off.

~~~OMG I never thought this would ever get out!!! Sorry I haven't written in awhile things have been pretty hectic sorry bout that I'll try to update all my stories!!! Catch ya on da flipside buh byes!!!!~~~


	13. Aftermath pt 3

Standard Disclaimer: w/e ya'll know I don't own the X-men so why do I even bother with this thing!!!! BTW I don't own the X-men!!

**Okay don't blame me fer this delayed chapter on this and Chat because it wouldn't let me upload a lotta of mah stuff so chill cuz I've been tryin to upload all my updated chapters so bare with me okay thanks!!!!!!**

**A LIFE BEYOND LIVING**

By DaLuded Goddess

**~Mind speak~**

/_thoughts\_

_POV Change_

**Chapter 13: Aftermath part 3**

          Professor Xavier whelled into the lower levels where Kaylie 

was helled and went to start his session with Kaylie.

          "Kaylie my dear how are you"

          "bite me baldy" she said with a smirk

          "Wouldn't dream of it"

          "Why do you come here are you looking for your precious 

Rogue have you found her yet" she said sitting in her corner.

          "Why haven't you eaten anything" 

          "Why do avoid the question"

          "Why do you avoid my question"

          "I don't eat prisonor food now your turn"

          "Yes I have found her she is you with a conscience"

          "I very much doubt that"

          "really"

          "You see I know for a fact that even with this inhibitor you 

need my direct permission to enter my mind so try again"

          "I'm am not looking for Rogue I'm looking for answers."

          Kaylie looked at him funnily. She walked towards him and 

punched him. The professor got pushed back in his wheel chair. 

Kaylie smirked obviously amused.

          "That's the second time you let me do that either your stupid 

or you let me do it which still makes you stupid.

          Gambit rushed into the room charged card in hand.

          "Well, well, well if it isn't my night in shinning… trench coats." 

Kaylie smirked and tackled him and kissed him full on the lips. Remy 

felt the painful sucking surge of Rogue's powers. Kaylie's eyes 

widened as she retreated hastily. She felt Rogue faighting for the 

kss lets rember not to do that in the near future Rogue might come 

out from her little cage she calls a mind. Remy laid there 

unconscious. Kaylie jumbed over him and darted out of the room.

**~****Logan****, she's escaped again~**

**~I'm on it chuck~**

Kaylie turned down a corrider and ran into an open pair of doors and 

arrived at a oval shaped room. She began to turn and leave but the 

doors closed around her.She slammed her fists into the metal 

doors with no anvail.

          "errggg when will you people learn you can't keep me here" she 

screamed.

          "your powerless Kaylie accept it, embrass it" Mariah said from 

the control Room above the Danger Room. Kaylie looked up from her 

place on the floor she than smirked and brought her hand up to the 

inhibiter around her neck and crushed into a million tiny pieces. 

Suddenly she was airbourne slamming her fist into the glass. Mariah 

jumped back in surprise, but not fear.

          "it's adamintum laced, give it up Kaylie" she said once blood 

was smeared onto the glass from kaylies hands.

~this is gonna hurt~ Mariah forced herself into Rogue's mind. Kaylie 

screamed as she fell helplessly to the ground only to be caught by 

Jean's telekinesis and gently placed on a bed brought into the 

danger room. 'Good Luck Mariah bring her back safly' Jean prayed 

silently.

~~~~~~~~~~~Kaylie/Rogue's Mind~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mariah opened her eyes her shimmering pale blue armor already in 

place.

"Do you people love forcing your way into my mind, is this how ya get 

your yah-yahs?" Kaylie asked thoughtfully turning to Mariah on 

Kaylies part of Rogue's mind.

"They're jus' tryin' ta give mah control ovah mah body again" Rogue 

said from her side. Kaylie sighed and snapped her fingers. Mariah 

slipped into defensive stance as scenery rushed past them. Mariah 

suddenly found herself in a two toned room. One side was all reds 

and blacks with what looked like transpearent versions of everyone 

Rogue/Kaylie had absorbed prancing around being servants. That 

side of the room had a big furry re couch and black light with a 

glass casing filled with many different weapons. The other side was 

different though it had no main colors it was filled with pictures of 

all of Rogue's friends there was pictures of all the students a lot of 

Kurt, Rogue and Kitty, many of Rogue and Remy in there many 

escapades and even some of Mariah. All of Rogue's memories were 

etched in pictures here and set in gold frames. That part of the 

room held pictures of all kinds of rock groups there were pictures 

of good charolette and the used.

"if you insist t on gawking at everthing I suggest you come right out 

and say what ya wanted to say so I can get out already." An 

exsapperated Kaylie said. Rogue looked at her glaringly.

"Mariah why are you here" Rogue said slumping into her green fluffy 

couch with a white comfortor.

"For this" Mariah rasied her hands at Kaylie and blew her straight 

through the wall.  Mariah flew towards her pummeling her into the 

wall. Mariah delivered punch after punch. She pined Kaylie under her 

and her hands started to glow and spread across Kaylie's body. 

Maraiah smirked at how easy it was, Kaylie didn't even put up a 

fight. She glanced at Kaylie and saw she was smiling, laughing even. 

Mariah was perplexed.

"Take a look at your precious Rogue now my dear" Kaylie rasped 

forward with a certain evil glee dripping from her words. Mariah 

looked behind her at Rogue who was writhing in pain and was 

bleeding from the mouth and seemed to be glowing and pinned to 

the ground by an invisible force.

"I am her, she is me, one and the same do fail to grasp that concept 

let me brake it down for ya. HURT ME HURT HER get it got it 

doubt it" She said, Mariah got up and dashed towards Rogue and 

tried to help her. "don't you get it if I could kill Rogue without any 

effects on me I would who wants to be apart of a wimpy little 

mutant who actually cares for the very creatures who would all but 

die to see our end. It's pathtic but it's what keeps her alive but you 

see your not apart of me so killing you would not even pinch me." 

Kaylie smilied and flew past her and right through Mariah. She 

stopped and turned as she hovered.

"It's a shame those pychic powers are so vulnerable in someones else 

mind isn't," she said hold a glowing sphere. Mariah started to fade, 

"Tell kitty thanks for the power bet she didn't know she could use it 

for that huh" Kaylie said as Mariah faded completely out of Rogue's 

mind.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

In the Danger Room Control Room

Mariah flew back into her body and opened her eyes in complete 

shock gasping for air.

"Can she do that" She asked knowing the professor already knew, 

"did she do that?"

"It seems she can and she did, I'm truly sorry Mariah you no longer 

have your telepathy" everyone looked at her in shock as she ran out 

of the room in tears. Kitty looked back at Rogues body on the 

ground.

~I can it back Kitty but I need your help and your help alone~

/what\ Kitty thought /that's Rogue's voice\

___________________________________________________

A/N: OMG did I do that I hope it doesn't take that long for the next chapter sory but I've been really busy but since shool is almost out I promise more chapters really soon school has 2 more weeks then I'm free to focus on my writing I'm happy hope you liked this chap it was redone like fity million times!!!!!


End file.
